


Puppy Love

by cosmic_llin



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Dogs, Fanvids, Gen, Puppies, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multifandom puppies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



**Song:**  Puppy Love, Dolly Parton  
 **Length:**  1:42  
 **Download:**  [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/59a60x9zuotv56r/Puppy_Love_-_Llin.wmv) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/alpsq73kbmy3j6m/Puppy_Love_-_Llin.srt)  
 **Featuring:**  101 Dalmatians, Bolt, Beethoven, Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, Oliver and Company, Wishbone, The Littlest Hobo, Star Trek: Voyager, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Space Buddies, Snow Buddies, The Aristocats, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Little Mermaid, Warehouse 13, The Legend of Korra   
 **Notes:**  This was a birthday present for carawj!I’ve been meaning to make it for a while so I’m really pleased I finally got around to it! Apologies for the terrible size/aspect ratio issues, for some reason this one gave me a lot of trouble! (I’m not kidding when I say I  _really_  don’t understand the technical side of vidding!)

 


End file.
